Deprivation
by AnonymouslyAddicted
Summary: "I really scared you with that no sex comment, didn't I?" Post 4.21 smut.


**A/N** : This started out with a bang after the last episode and I somehow managed to write that first part in less than an hour. But then I didn't touch it until this weekend (and god bless long weekends) and it turned into a struggle, but I finally finished it! Holly and Jenni, and basically everyone on this fandom, have been begging for smut for so long, but my inspiration was nowhere to be found. I don't know what is it about what she told him in that last episode that ignited this, but it doesn't really matter now, does it? Stroke _my_ ego please, and leave reviews.

* * *

 **Deprivation**

"You feeling better?" Henry asked quietly, his hand resting casually on her knee.

Elizabeth sighed, tossing her napkin back on the table. When she first came up with the idea of fasting, she didn't think it would be this hard. Sure, she was too preoccupied all day to even notice she was hungry, but the headache she had been bothering her all day. The stress of the events in Turkey and Iraq didn't help either, and there were numerous times during the day that she reached for a cup of coffee before retreating. She was determined to make it through the day and grateful that it was now officially over.

"Much." she nodded, smiling at her husband.

His hand moved up her hip, dangerously closer to where she ached all day. She rested a firm hand on his and shot him a daring look, her eyes narrowed as she furrowed her brows.

"Am I not allowed to have my hand on my wife's hip anymore?" Henry asked playfully, a smirk on his face.

"After what you did last night? No, you're not."

 _The night before_

"Okay, I officially can't eat anything else," Elizabeth exhaled as she fell against the couch.

She untucked her blouse, kicked off her heels and opened the button of her pants. Her eyes closed for a minute as she took a deep breath, rubbing her stomach. Henry sat beside her, chucking at the sight of her.

"What?" She asked and pushed him slightly.

"You're cute when you say stuff like that. We both know that if I get the ice cream from the freezer now you're not going to resist that."

Elizabeth laughed. "Please don't."

He nodded and leaned towards her, his lips brushing hers lightly. "So about that no sex comment…" he trailed off, his hand moving from her neck down to her chest, brushing slightly against her nipple.

"Hmm?" Her eyes were shut, her head resting against the back of the couch.

She felt her body awakening to his touch, like magic. He always had the ability to ignite her senses in the most delicious way. The house was dark save for the dim light in the kitchen, and truth be told, she was planning on spending what was left of the night without moving much from where she was sitting. The kids were upstairs asleep, of that she was aware. But what Henry was doing… they couldn't be doing _that_ on the couch. Not when the house was fully occupied. Before she could say anything more, his hand was in her panties, her legs spread wide for his fingers to find their way.

"One month?" He whispered in her ear, creating goosebumps on her skin.

She sighed heavily, a low moan escaping. "Yeah…" she replied, but wasn't listening anymore, nor did she know what they were talking about.

Henry inserted two fingers and she lost all coherent thought. It no longer mattered that one of their kids could easily walk down the stairs to find their dad with his hand down their mom's pants. It also didn't matter that Henry managed to unbutton her blouse enough to give him access to her breasts, or that he now had one exposed to the open, nipple erect, longing for his touch. The only thing Elizabeth cared about at that moment was the way he was making her feel, the pressure that was building quickly and would soon be released. Boy, how she wanted it to be released.

Her eyes shot open when he abruptly removed his hand and stood up. She glanced at him, wide blue eyes and a shocked expression. Her heart was pounding in her ears and she had to glance around for a moment to make sure they weren't caught. Her eyes landed on him again when she realized everyone was still asleep, and he had, in fact, just denied her of an orgasm for no apparent reason. Henry sucked his fingers clean and smiled at her.

"Good luck with that," he said before turning and heading up the stairs.

Mouth agape, Elizabeth watched as he disappeared into the darkened second floor. She fell back against the cushions with a huff. Now she was furious. _And_ aroused. But mostly furious.

* * *

"You know what you gotta do," he whispered in her ear, his hand moving between her legs and closer to her center.

Elizabeth strongly closed her legs, locking his hand there. She reached for his pants and grabbed him, feeling him responding immediately. She loosened her hold and caressed the bulge in his pants, and leaning towards him, she pressed a kiss to his cheek.

"Just remember that two can play that game." And with that, she stood, fixed her blazer and reached for her coat. "Good luck standing up," she muttered against him before pressing chaste kiss to his lips.

Henry groaned at her departure and watched her fade among the crowd. He was determined to win and prove her wrong. The thought lingered as he headed back to their Georgetown home, as he climbed the stairs and undressed. He kept his boxers on when he lied down in the darkness, staring at the ceiling.

The lights were out when Elizabeth entered her home, and it seemed like everyone had already gone to sleep. Not surprising, it was after midnight, but she thought, _hoped_ , to find her husband waiting for her. She walked into the kitchen and reached for the cookie jar, taking a slow bite and reveling in the taste of something sweet. She wasn't aware how much she'd needed it. Careless of the crumbs left behind her, Elizabeth made her way upstairs. She entered the bedroom silently, closing the door behind her with a soft click. She watched him for a second, her beautiful husband, sound asleep in their bed. With that thought and a smile on her face, she disappeared into the bathroom.

Her hair was dripping down her shoulders when she emerged from the shower, wrapping the towel around her slim figure. She stepped outside, the room was filled with steam and a dim light above the mirror. She was about to move towards it, when a firm hand wrapped around her and untangled the knot that held the towel. It fell to the floor, leaving her completely naked, droplets of water sliding down her back and her shoulders.

Warm lips pressed against the curve of her neck, sucking gently as large hands rested on her stomach and pulled her to him. With her back pressed to his chest, she could feel his muscles and she let her head fall against his shoulder as his lips began chasing down the water, tongue darting out to catch them.

"Henry," she breathed. "I just showered."

"Mhh." His response died against her skin.

"And I'm really tired," she tried again.

He slid his hand between her legs, and, as if on instinct, she spread them, inviting him to where she needed. He rubbed her slowly, his fingers coated with her in seconds. "Not _that_ tired," he whispered in her ear.

Forcing her eyes open, she tensed against him. "Yes, _too_ tired if we're going to play last night's game. I'm not in the mood."

"The way this plays out is up to you, babe." He pushed a finger inside of her and pressed her body to him, his erection pocking at her back. "You just have to admit it."

"Admit what?" She asked, her hips moving towards his hand, rubbing against him. She'd never ached so badly for him.

"That you love _sex_ just as much as I do."

"Sex with _you_ ," she said with a gasp as he added another finger.

He bit her shoulder lightly, moving his hand faster. "You wouldn't last a month either. I saw you last night, how you touched yourself."

She ran her hand along his arm and pressed his hand deeper, her hips moving in the direction of it. Her breath came quicker now, and her pulse beat fast against his lips. "After what you did, what exactly did you expect?"

"You're the one who threatened to withhold sex."

Regaining her composure, she was reminded of that threat and she was determined to make him cave. She was close, yet somehow managed to pull his hand from her and turn around in his arms. Her hand snaked into his boxers gripped him, pumping him fast as her thumb grazed his tip. He bucked into her and closed his eyes.

"You wouldn't last a week," she whispered in his ear.

"I never said that I could." He pulled her towards him, his hands landing on her behind, his fingernails digging into her skin. "But neither would you, and I want you to admit it."

"I've survived without sex for longer periods before, Henry. You're not…"

She never got to finish that sentence. He slammed her against the wall and was inside of her in a matter of seconds, his body pressing and pinning her against the cold marble. She cried out loudly, both from surprise and the pleasure of him filling her so completely.

"Jesus Christ!" she moaned, her legs trembling. She clawed at his back, holding him tight to keep herself from falling, her other leg wrapped tightly around his waist.

"I'm not, what?" he whispered in her ear.

He thrust a couple of times, almost losing himself in her. He was turned on for some time, then her naked body pressed against him, and her hand rubbing him, he almost exploded. Being buried inside of her was more than he could take, and he was so eager to find release. But not as eager as he was to hear the words come out of her mouth.

He paused, stilling against her. "Answer me, or I'm pulling out."

She dug her heel into his side, forcing him deeper inside. "I'm not joking," he muttered against her, taking a step backwards.

"You really need your ego stroked?" She asked, panting.

"No, I'm just making sure you know how vain the threat is." With that, he pushed hard into her, her body slipping slightly against him. He held her tight, his thumbs leaving bruises.

Elizabeth screeched beneath him, her body on fire. She refused to let him win, but also she needed him to finish her off so badly that she wondered if it was worth sacrificing the win for it. She thought back to all the times she was furious with him and denied him of sex. It usually didn't last more than a few days, because he usually found a way to pin her against a wall and make her forget why she was even mad at him. Truth was, that before she met Henry, sex _wasn't_ that great, but now, she really couldn't go without for so long. Nor did she want to.

"Fine," she replied, her voice so low he wasn't sure if she actually spoke or was it a moan.

"I'm sorry?"

"Fine!" she shouted. "I wouldn't last a month without sex! Now can you please fuck me?" the desperation in her voice made him chuckle. He loved it when she needed him so badly.

"God, I love that dirty mouth of yours," he said and then kissed her passionately, his tongue moving against hers, his lips sucking in hunger.

He did as he was asked, moving against her fast. It wasn't long before they both cried out each other's name, their bodies jolting against one another. Hearts pounding loudly, their breaths rapid and short. Sweat mingling, his chest glued to hers and his face buried in the crook of her neck. He released his hold when they cooled down and her leg touched the floor again, forcing him to withdraw. She held onto his arm, running a hand through her hair as she met her gaze.

"Wow," she said, her voice shaking just a little as the tension was finally gone.

"Mhh." He nodded, kissing her tenderly.

"Shower?" he asked when their lips parted.

Elizabeth laughed as he pulled her back into the shower, closing the door behind them and pressing her against the wall under the cold steam of water. She giggled when his hand cupped her breast and she knew she'd made the right choice. And this was going to be one of _those_ nights.


End file.
